Avatar The Last Airbender Rpg story line
by tinkerbinker
Summary: I need help, I will be making storys using this story line. So if you are going to read any of my other storys, you have to read this! But, it is a rpg line non the less.


_**Hey Everyone!!**_

_This is a story line that I made for an rpg (role playing game), its really only a rough draft, I'm hoping that the Head Admin Sara/Ty Lee likes it. If not I might make it into a story. Do you think I should? Please give me a few suggestions!!! I now have two rpg selfs!!! Toph and Chase! Its pretty fun..._

* * *

**The Fire Nation, how it has fared.**

Zukos honor has been restored, but not by bringing the avatar home. No, he betrayed his uncle to get his "honor" back. But he still wonderers if the avatar is still alive. So soon he leaves to hunt the avatar once again. While unknown to him a plan was taking place.

Soon after Zuko left, the fire lord was found poisoned. Who did it? Earth nation rebels? Or someone right under their noses? If so, then who did it?...One of his "trusted" advisors...or someone within his own family?...

Iroh was been broken out of prison, but by who? Some say it was rebels, others suspect Zuko. It was already known that he had visited him numerous times. If it was Zuko, then where did he hide him? If not then who? Their have been many reports that it was four kids and some kind of monkey thing who broke him out, one reportedly using air bending, one blind, one with healing powers, and one who was just pessimistic. These reports were dismissed by everyone but Zuko, They only served to convince him that the avatar was indeed alive. So, only a few weeks after Iroh was broken out, He left to hunt the avatar.

Azula must take the throne, until the rightful heir (Zuko as being the firstborn would be the heir to the throne) returns from his last hunt for the avatar. But what will happen if she decides to keep the throne? Then will Zuko be the next to die?... If not, what kind of ruler will Zuko be? Like his father, merciless and cold, or someone with compassion and understanding? Maybe we will find out, if he can survive Azulas ambition.

**The Earth Nation, How it has fared.**

Ba Sing Se has fallen to the Fire nation; People are being sold off to the highest bidder as slaves. The once peaceful city is now in the hands of Azula and her "friends". Sisters are now becoming slaves of their own brothers. Why did this happen? The earth kings advisor betrayed him, and then he himself was betrayed by Azula. The beautiful gardens that once thrived in the city have been burned to the ground. The culture and tradition that have survived in the once grand city are being destroyed. Much is being lost to the bloodthirsty Fire nation. Even after it was taken, it still played a major part in the war.

Sukie is being held prisoner by Azula, not killed as many have begun to believe. She is still holding on, hoping that Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka will win in the end.

Many of the smaller camps have been found and destroyed by the Fire nation. All but a few have now been destroyed. These few are the ones who still continue to fight, with only the hope that the avatar will arrive in the Fire nation before the comet arrives. But will they arrive in time? And what of Aangs fire bending skill? Will he find a teacher before they arrive at the Fire nation? If not... We can only hope never to find out.

**The Water Tribe, how it has fared.**

Reinforcements arrived at Ba Sing Se, too late to save the grand city. So what will happen now? They continue to fight against the Fire nation, still holding onto the hope that the avatar will arrive in time.

Sokka and Katara's father was wounded during one of the most resent fights against the Fire Nation at the border of Ba Sing Se. His wound soon became infected, Though he is still holding on, no one knows if he will make it or not. He is only hoping to see his son and daughter one last time before the infection overcomes him. Will he make it? Or will he leave this world before he can see them again?...

**The Avatar Gang, how they have fared.**

Soon after Aang healed, the avatar gang left leaving the earth king in one of the smaller camps that had yet to fall to the Fire Nation. Though now they have a another member to their gang...Who is it? Could this be the fire bending teacher Aang needs? Did they break Iroh out of prison? If so, is this the new person in their gang? Can they make it to the Fire Nation in time? Can they avoid Zuko on his hunt for the avatar? In not...What will happen?

* * *

_So, do you like it? Its a rough draft, I'm not sure about it...If you don't like it, I may turn it into a story though...Haha… Anyway, I hope you like it!!! Please Review!!! I need suggestions for it!!! If you want the web page for the rpg just ask me!!!!_

**_tinkerbinker_**


End file.
